


Does this Turn you on~?

by yesile



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: End of Book 2, Gen, It'S jOkE, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesile/pseuds/yesile
Summary: Varrick and Zhu Li's normal nighttime routine, written out by yours truly. Originally written August 26, 2014.





	Does this Turn you on~?

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my "It's Joke" tag always go all weird with capitalization? It's like... it's joking with me. (But seriously, I always write it how it should look and it always changes into that.)

It was nighttime in Republic City and Varrick and his assistant had decided to turn in for the night. Since their jail cell only had one bed, the two had to share it—albeit 'sharing' wasn't really the correct term. Varrick always ended up sprawling out on the bed, while Zhu Li had to try her best not to fall off each night.

Zhu Li had turned off the lights a few moments ago and they had both made themselves comfortable in their kingsize bed. Zhu Li was about to fall asleep when Varrick suddenly started speaking.

"Does this turn you on?" The businessman asked as he stroked something with his fingers. He paused, waiting for a response, but none came aside from an unamused sigh from his assistant.

"Oh? Do you need a little more force for me to stimulate you?" He asked, deciding to press his fingers down harder this time.

They went through this same ritual every night, and quite honestly, Zhu Li was tired of it. She already knew what would happen next.

"Darn it! I seriously need you to turn on! I forgot to put my nightcap on and I can't find it in the darkness!" He screamed at the lamp beside his bed, continuously hitting his hand against its base in an effort to make it light up. Zhu Li sighed and got out of bed. She walked over the the light in question and pulled on the string. Immediately, the light turned on.

"This light operates with a pull string, it's not a touch lamp. How many times to I have to remind you, sir?"

"Ah, thank you Zhu Li. I'll remember next time."

Varrick didn't remember next time.


End file.
